


All Work and All Play

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Both in school and at the job she’s been forced to take, Yang deals with a certain sort of activity that suits her burning desires just fine. Even just an average day can be filled with more fun than she knows how to deal with.





	All Work and All Play

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a desire to read more of my work, you can check me out at indecent-rwby at Tumblr! You can similarly find information on how you can get me to write a story for you there.

Just a few minutes into the longest lecture period of the day, the students of Professor Port’s Grimm Studies class all felt ready to bear the consequences of dealing with the Grimm directly rather than listen to more of the man’s long tales. Hardly anything made the class at-all worthwhile, and the primary reason to enjoy the lesson had yet to arrive.

Boredom hung tangibly in the air, not that Port cared very much to change that. He already employed someone to take care of such things, and the click of an opening doorway gave everyone the knowledge that she came to do just that.

Through the opening door at the front of the class, Yang Xiao Long stepped through with a sheepish smile. She tried not to draw much attention, but the Professor wouldn’t have it.

“Ah!” Port’s lackluster story cut off as he looked at Yang, nodding at her arrival. “It seems Miss Xiao Long has elected to join us!”

“Sorry,” Yang hardly ever appeared as anything less than confident, but being called out in such a way didn’t leave her many options. “Getting changed took a while.”

Though he nodded in acceptance of her words, Port almost instantly launched into his own tale about needing to change clothes, not that anyone paid attention. At that point, all eyes stared at what Yang changed into.

Instead of the normal Beacon uniform, the blonde’s outfit consisted of only two pieces; a modified uniform blazer shaped to avoid covering any inch of her luscious, bare breasts, and a canary-yellow thong that narrowly gave her the slightest bit of decency.

In the end, as Yang started walking toward her fellow students’ seats, decency was the last thing on anyone’s mind. Least of all on Yang’s as she stared at her peers, looking for the first one to receive the special sort of attention that Port assigned her to give. The sort that required such a revealing, arousing outfit.

As soon as she locked eyes with a boy that immediately blushed and looked away, Yang knew she had her first target.

Quickly making her way up the stairs, hardly a single pair of eyes stared at anything but her freely jiggling chest. Thankful for her aura, Yang always loved allowing her breasts to bounce about without worrying about aches later.

Within just a few moments, and after catching a few odd gropes while shimmying down the aisle, Yang stood directly in front of the boy she spotted.

First to speak, he tried his best to direct Yang’s attention elsewhere, “I’m nothing special, you should just-!”

Before he could finish, Yang put her finger to his lips to silence him, then got to her knees and looked straight at his crotch. “I’ll be the one to figure that out, buddy!”

Reaching forward and ignoring the next few small objections, Yang unzipped his already tightening pants. It took a little more effort than some of her less-embarrassed peers, but she quickly enough pulled his hardening cock out of his boxers.

Instantly, the smile on Yang’s face brightened even further upon seeing what he was packing. Her breath quickened as she stared at what already looked to be one of the bigger dicks in the class, and it still grew by the second.

“Mmh~!” She couldn’t help but moan in appreciation as she started rubbing up and down the shaft. “Let’s get started!”

Before he could say a thing, Yang leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of his shaft. Her tongue swiped across the surface, giving her a taste of his cock that lit her taste buds up with the masculine sort of flavor she loved so much. She swirled the pink appendage around his thick head again and again to coat it in saliva as she moaned around it, quickly assisting his length in stiffening as much as it could.

Pulling away, Yang stared at the shaft in all its glory, twitching for attention before her eyes as she imagined it filling her core with its girth. For not the first time while servicing students in Port’s class, she wished she didn’t have to wait until her job after school to deal with her own desires.

Settling on the idea that she would give this guy a recommendation on where to spend his time after classes if he had the cash, Yang leaned toward the base of his cock. So close to his sack, her nose filled with a scent that hit her senses just right to drive up her arousal, making her more excited by the second.

Sticking out her tongue, she looked up with her lavender eyes as she pressed it against the base of his shaft, then slowly brought it up. From bottom to top, she gave the underside of his cock a shiny coat, then ran her tongue in a circle around the tip once more. Thanks to her own insatiable lust, just thinking about cocks would make the blonde drool. In the end, it meant her mouth worked as a wonderful way to wet a needy shaft, just like the ones she worked with every day.

Repeating the motion twice more, Yang ensured that most of his cock glistened with saliva. By the time she ran her tongue around his tip the third time, his body rewarded her with a thick bead of pre to lick up, lighting her taste buds up with the same salty taste she became so familiar with since coming to Beacon.

Reaching toward his shaft with both her hands, she grasped his length and started to pump up and down, spreading around the abundant lubrication. At the same time, she brought her lips down to the full sack right below and laid a kiss upon the surface, then another and another. Within a moment she opened her mouth further to all but take one of his heavy orbs inside her maw, licking away at the musky flesh and teasing the sensitive sack.

Above her, Yang watched as the boy writhed from her contact, jolting slightly in his seat with every touch. As inexperienced as he seemed to be, Yang knew he didn’t have long left.

Making the decision to hurry things up just so he wouldn’t cum by accident, Yang brought her mouth to the top of his shaft, gave it another quick, mischievous kiss as she giggled, then opened her mouth wide and started taking his length inside.

Inch after inch of thick meat filled her mouth, and more sunk deeper into her throat, Yang could feel his shaft twitching with the need to climax. Just like every other part of her, Yang’s mouth ran hot, and combining with just how wonderfully wet her welcoming throat tended to be, he didn’t have any chance of lasting very long.

By the time Yang pressed down so far that her lips touched the very base of his cock, the boy couldn’t help but moan as he tipped over into a climax. The thick shaft making a noticeable bulge in her throat throbbed as it began to unload seemingly directly into Yang’s stomach. The blonde stayed there for just a moment as she hummed in pleasure, always enjoying that bit of knowing she caused such a deeply-felt orgasm.

After a second she pulled back, leaving just the tip inside her mouth. More cum covered her tongue, giving her a taste of the treat she so thoroughly earned, with every shot. In the end, Yang pulled his shaft out completely, leaving her mouth open as she aimed his cock to shoot his last few ropes of cum all over her face, leaving her marked with his seed.

As one last gift for the boy, Yang made a show of it as she gulped down the cream in her mouth, then gave the head of his cock one last kiss before standing up. Passing him one of the wipes she kept in her blazer for others to clean up and a card for a certain downtown club, Yang moved onto the next student. She had a lot more to get through before the end of the lecture.

For the majority of students, time in Ports class passed by painfully slowly. For Yang, it almost felt as though the two-hour block ran for less than a quarter of that time. With the end of the two-hour time slot nearing by the second, she could only finish up one more classmate.

Thanks to all the other students she serviced, Yang looked like an absolute mess. Cum from guys and girls alike decorated the majority of her face and even more coated her heaving breasts. She’d spent her time tending to over two dozen different cocks and pussies, leaving herself needy all the while.

Her own core ached with a desire to feel some of those cocks in her deepest place, but Port painfully forbade her from going that far during class. He reasoned that she could wait until they were in the hallway like everyone else, but that failed to account for how horny Yang became as she tended to students and how desperately she needed to deal with her own arousal.

For this final student, she’d ended up working with one of the jock-types that she saw hanging out with Cardin every now and then. He definitely packed something worthy of his cocky attitude, but Yang started working on him with a plan to break down that confidence.

Starting with a quick, efficient deepthroat, Yang coated his shaft in enough lubrication to get to the main event. When he tried to taunt her for pulling off after just a few seconds, Yang silenced him by leaning up and wrapping her cum-drenched breasts around his cock. The smooth, warm, and sticky flesh made him gasp from the first contact, and she still had more to give.

As Port worked to finish up his lecture behind her, the blonde started bouncing up and down, giving the jock the best titjob he’d ever experienced. He needed to clasp his hand over his mouth just to keep himself as quiet as possible, though the lavender eyes looking up at him showed that Yang knew just how weak he was to her touch.

Pushing him even further, Yang leaned down and stuck out her tongue, swirling it around the sensitive tip of his shaft and sending even more powerful shocks of pleasure through his cock. Just a pair of minutes turned out to be all he needed before her heavenly chest proved too much to handle, and cum began to fill her mouth just as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

The last shots added to the cum on her chin and the mess that was her boobs, both painted with a thick layer of white that transferred partially onto her hands through the titjob. Regardless, none of that wet-dream inspiring look wiped the patronizing smirk off of Yang’s face as she stood up, giving a short wave to the jock before walking away.

With Port’s class over, Yang had just a pair of lectures left before the end of classes for the day, which meant just a few hours before she could get to work. Even if that amount of time wasn’t all that long, Yang knew it would feel like an eternity, and a glance down at her thighs confirmed the theory.

Much like her upper body, Yang’s thighs were soaked with juices of lust, though the glistening liquid down below belonged solely to her. Throughout the class, as was the norm for her, Yang soaked through her measly thong, turning it nearly transparent as the wet garment clung to her wet, needy lower lips. More than any other part of her body, Yang felt as though her crotch was on fire with arousal, and she needed those desires sated as roughly as possible.

Walking through the halls to her next class, Yang glared at the few couples fucking freely around campus, knowing that a simple quickie wouldn’t do the job for her. She had to focus on her classes to some extent, though Yang hoped her teachers wouldn’t mind her cum-stained look. She enjoyed it too much to clean up so quickly, even if it just added to her need.

Dust, she hoped she had a good shift at Junior’s.

* * *

 

Hours later, she weakly waved goodbye to another satisfied customer. Still propped against a wall, she tried her best to catch her breath, but the aftershocks of an intense orgasm continued to rock her core. Cum leaked down from her well-fucked pussy, trailing along her thighs and mixing with that of the many other customers she’d already serviced.

Slowly, she fought against the weakness of her legs to gather the sticky bills of her payment, picking up one lien after another that all proved how much people loved fucking her like a whore. The exact type of whore she was, working at Junior’s, though her official title remained of a stripper.

Nearly done with her shift, Yang couldn’t deny that things were going better than she imagined. She got plenty of customers, and the majority of them gave big tips alongside big cocks, just like she wanted. There was only one real problem amongst it all, one ‘bigger’ than those perks.

“Xiao Long! Customer in room three, hurry up!” The voice of her boss, ‘Junior,’ called out to Yang as she tried to clean up a tad from her last encounter. “And get a uniform on before you go.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” Yang waved him off as she collected the last of the bills. He started walking away, only to stop as he heard her continue at a lower volume, “You can fuck off now, boss.”

Like a tipping scale, the words clicked in his mind, passing an arbitrary point of going ‘too far’ by his standards. “That’s it!” Junior turned back and glared at Yang, pointing his finger accusingly. “When you’re done with these next guests, you’re coming to my office!”

Yang let out a groan as he stormed off, knowing that she would be too exhausted to properly handle him by the time she got up there. It wouldn’t stop her from giving him hell, but Yang realized she wouldn’t be walking steadily on her way home.

Making her way to the staff area, Yang took care of her business as quickly as she could. She dropped off her cash with the twins, smirking as they grimaced from the amount of fluid covering the money, then made her way over to her locker to wipe herself down and grab a spare ‘uniform.’

Honestly, she understood why they were sexy, but it seemed fairly pointless in the end. Putting on the tiny thong, one that didn’t even fully cover the puffy lips of her pussy, then sticking on her emblem-shaped pasties, Yang was fully ‘dressed.’  

Finished with her preparations, Yang made her way to the assigned room. Taking a moment to catch her breath and prepare, she put on her sexiest smile and walked inside. A handsome gentleman greeted her with a cheer and a raising of his glass, filled with alcohol he’d clearly made the bar refill several times if the dazed look on his face meant anything.

Yang didn’t mind. Drunk customers tended to last a bit longer, anyway.

Walking up, the stunning blonde surprised him by instantly hopping onto his lap, the whispering into his ear, “What can I do for a sexy man like you~?”

With a confident smile, he placed his hand on Yang’s thigh, rubbing it without shying away from her barely-covered pussy. “The bartender told me that the blonde whore’s ass was tighter than anything else in Vale. Wanna prove that for me?”

As she bit her lip, the phrasing used by the man just about set something aflame inside her core, more than most things she went through that night. The idea of having a reputation the entire city knew about appealed to her far too much.

Grinding against his lap, Yang moaned out as she reached down to unbutton his pants. “Mmh~! If you have the cash, I’ll prove that for as long as you like, buddy!”

With a quick exchange, the blonde had a hefty set of bills sticking out from her g-string. Moving sensuously, refusing to give him a second without touching part of her body, Yang pulled his pants down and turned herself around.

“Ohh~!” Another delectable noise left her mouth as she sandwiched his cock between the plush cheeks of her ass, feeling the heat of his sizeable member clash with her own. “Let’s get to work!”

Lifting up, Yang slid against his length to align his tip with the tight hole he paid her for. A rush of sensation burst through her as he roughly clapped his hands onto her ass, squeezing down and sinking his fingers into the soft flesh. With a thumb he pulled aside the tiny string of Yang’s thong, fully revealing the tight hole between those cheeks.

Looking back and enjoying the way he looked at her with so much lust, Yang didn’t try to tease him as she slowly sank down. His cock breached into that small opening and set his nerves on fire with pleasure as she stretched around him, squeezing tightly all the way.

Working her hips back and forth, Yang let out long, loud moans of pleasure as she took him inside. By the time she bottomed out, neither could tell which of them got more pleasure from their contact, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the fucking they desperately needed.

Placing her hands on her client’s knees, Yang pushed up and clenched her ass at the same time, gripping his cock so tightly he groaned and threw his head back. Just as she reached the top, Yang quickly bottomed out once more, sinking him all the way to the base inside her tight cavern.

“Fuck me!” It wasn’t clear if it was a simple exclamation or an order as Yang started bouncing up and down, filling herself again and again with his cock. “You’re so big!” It felt as though he was spreading her further than anything before, and Yang didn’t know how to tell if that was a fact or simply a matter of how aroused she felt.

“And you’re fucking tight!” He growled right back as he started thrusting up into her, matching her motions to slam into her depths with more strength. She screamed with pleasure as he wondered if he really was that big, or if Yang somehow managed to make anything feel big with how much of a grip she had. “You’re definitely worth the price, blondie!”

Yang could only nod rapidly as she focused on fucking herself on his thick meat, adoring every bit of the sensation that came along with it. Even the constant ache of her jiggling chest did nothing but add to Yang’s ecstasy as her words turned into nothing but moans conveying the message that she wanted his cum.

Luckily for the client, his natural stamina had an alcoholic boost that gave him even more time to enjoy the wonders of Yang’s ass, and it gave him the inspiration to see if he could make things even better for himself.

Reaching around Yang’s body, his hand reached the apex of her legs and licked onto the stiff nub right in the center, quickly rubbing against it with his fingers. Frantic motions drove him as he knowingly came closer and closer to an orgasm, yet still managed to have enough sense of mind that he could please the whore on his lap.

The instant he started playing with her clit, Yang’s entire world seemingly turned into nothing but bursts of raw euphoria. She switched between incoherent screams and rapid-fire swearing over and over as he quickly tipped her over the edge of what she could handle.

With one last clap, Yang bottomed out with a cry of pleasure and climaxed tremendously, squirting onto the floor and her client’s lap at the same time. She couldn’t do anything but shake and moan with an open mouth as her ass squeezed the intruding shaft, again and again, pulsing around it to try as hard as it could to milk the cum he had waiting for her.

Obliging with a passion, the client grit his teeth and pressed with even more effort against Yang’s ass as he tipped over the edge into an orgasm. Throbbing with every shot, he unloaded jet after jet of hot, thick seed into Yang’s ass, filling her so well that she could feel it every time he stuffed her with more cum.

After a minute of panting and moaning together, Yang gathered herself well enough to pull herself off his shaft. It gave him a good chance to look at the gaping hole he just pounded, and his seed that started to leak out of it.

Reaching back and adjusting her thong for no real purpose, Yang looked back at the remaining cum coating the man’s shaft and felt her taste buds beg for a treat.

Turning around and getting onto her knees before him, Yang just smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. “Don’t tell anyone I didn’t charge for this, ‘kay?”

And as the man felt Yang’s lips wrap around his cock, he knew he would be coming back to Junior’s for a nice, long time.

* * *

 

After she gave her last client her special ‘gift’ service, she headed off to the showers. If she had to deal with Junior, she knew he would be an even bigger pain in the ass if she didn’t clean up first. Away went the sweat and cum she built up during her strenuous fucking, and on came a new uniform. He always made her wear one when he brought her to his office.

Catching her breath and trying to prepare herself, Yang made her way to Junior’s office, a second story room that gave him a clear view of most of the club thanks to a wall of nothing but windows.

Refusing to give the common courtesy of knocking, Yang strolled right into his office, then stood in front of his desk. Resting a hand on her hip and cocking it to the side, she tried her best to look unintimidated by what she knew would happen. Thanks to the micro thong, pasties, and impractically tall high heels she wore, the message didn’t come across as well as she liked.

Glancing up from his paperwork, Junior stared at Yang with annoyance on his face. “Sit on the edge of the desk, blondie.” He ordered her simply as he stood up, giving no leeway in his tone.

Obliging, though with a roll of her eyes, Yang sat at the edge and tried to look unfazed as he stood in front of her, unzipping his pants. As Junior pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to let his cock out, Yang struggled not to shift in discomfort.

As she knew from past experience, Junior was big. Big enough that she had concerns about whether she could take it or not the first few times he fucked her. The thoughts were still there, though quieted down. The only thing she really had to ever worry about was the long day of soreness that would come afterward.

“So,” Yang started, looking out the window as if she didn’t care what he did, “what bullshit reason do you have for-”

When a heavy hand latched onto her neck, Yang knew she made a mistake in looking away, and talking back. It pushed her backward and essentially slammed her onto the desk, though her little remaining aura prevented it from feeling like anything other than a dull, dizzying thud.

The hand on her neck quickly turned into the hand slapping her breasts, filling her with shock after shock of masochistic pleasure. She tried not to show it, tried not to give Junior anything that he could use against her, but he made it so difficult when he knew how to press all her buttons.

“You were a real pain in the ass today,” Junior said almost casually as he stopped slapping Yang’s chest. Both mounds flushed red from the impacts, but the flush that started to coat the rest of Yang’s body had nothing to do with that. It just told him how weak she really was to pleasure. “I bet you think you can do whatever you want since you’ve almost paid off the money you owe me.”

Though she tried to respond immediately, Yang cut herself off with a groan as Junior lifted one of her legs and forced it up against the side of her chest. Her muscles strained to stretch so far, but he didn’t give much choice as he held it there with one hand. She captured her breath after a moment, then tried to look at him with a confident smirk.

“I can do whatever I want because-!” And just as suddenly as before, Yang gasped as he interrupted her by ripping away her thong and shoving himself inside her wet, waiting cunt. Her walls instantly ached from spreading so far to fit him, but every ache just came as a pulse of pleasure to her senses.

With another thrust, Junior hilted himself inside. The tip of his shaft pushed against the entrance to her womb, forcing it deeper into her body just to accommodate his length. The distension of fitting him inside showed clearly on Yang’s stomach, signifying her as his bitch, In Junior’s mind.

“Let me tell you the truth, blondie!” Junior grit his teeth as he pulled out and started to slam down into Yang, using her like a toy to get himself off. “I know just what you’re like behind that attitude of yours!

“You always act like you hate this job in front of me and the twins, but you’re such a whore that you love it!” He slapped one of her breasts again with his free hand, then ripped off her pasties to leave them both bare before his eyes.

Though she wanted to muster up some sort of response, Yang could barely think at all. After an entire night of being fucked and working the poles, she was tired. More importantly, she was sensitive. Unfortunately, Junior knew how to use every bit of that sensitivity to his advantage.

The best way Yang knew how to describe the pounding he was giving her was bitch-breaking, and it was doing a damn fine job of trying to mark her as one of those bitches. She had the tenacity to fight back those feelings, at least temporarily, but not for long.

“Fuck! You!” Yang spoke back through grit teeth as she rolled her head against the table, trying to fight back against the pleasure he gave her. The only real method she had came in the form of squeezing down as best she could around his cock, trying to milk him of his cum before she lost the ability to handle it at all. “I’m gonna be out of here soon enough!”

Just an instant after the words came out, everything suddenly stopped. The pounding, as relentless as it felt just a moment before, ceased and left Yang gasping in her chance to focus on calming herself. He nearly brought her to an orgasm in just a minute of fucking her, and she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance of lasting much longer if she didn’t use the opportunity.

Of course, her concentration on that task broke as Junior pulled out of her, leaving her cunt empty and twitching in need of something to fill the massive space.

“What are you…?” She tried to look around for an explanation, but got nothing in response other than a pair of massive hands lifting her from the table.

Junior easily manhandled Yang as he wished, then pushed her naked form against the cold glass wall. The blonde gasped as it touched her sensitive chest, sending more shocks of sensation through her system.

“That down there,” Junior started as he pulled her ass back, allowing him to line up with her pussy once more, “is what you’re never going to leave!” He savagely plunged himself fully inside once again, then resumed his rough pounding into her cunt. Reaching up, he grabbed her blonde hair and yanked it as he wished forcing her to look in the direction he intended.

With no other choice, Yang had to look forward at the crowd of people below her, the entirety of Junior’s club. Different waitresses and strippers littered the area amongst hundreds of partygoers, all filled with unbridled lust. Customers danced right next to actively fucking couples while Junior’s whores walked around, offering their bodies for a price.

In truth, Yang loved it. She thrived off of the energy the scene gave off. Even with Junior behind her, fucking her stupid with his irritatingly big cock, she couldn’t help but feel her body burn with desire just looking at it all.

She came as soon as she locked eyes with a random girl, one whom looked up from her drink at the bar to see a blonde whore being railed in the window. That girl pointed Yang out to another, then another, and quickly there were more and more people watching as she screamed out in pure ecstasy.

The juices spraying from Yang’s pussy soaked Junior’s cock and cum-filled sack, marking him with the proof that he made her climax in such a spectacular fashion. Even so, it didn’t stop him for a moment as he continued to ram into her, filling Yang with his impossibly hard length.

By the time he finished, Yang’s mind felt completely fried by orgasm after orgasm, and the feeling of Junior hilting inside and pumping her full of cum just set off another. Her legs shook to erratically to hold herself up as her suddenly pulled out halfway through his orgasm, letting her fall against the glass. The rest of his seed painted her body as she moaned and joted with pleasure, unable to do anything else.

When her boss finally walked away, it took Yang a while of staring out the window to really get a hold of herself again. Soaked in cum and her desires fully satisfied, at least for a time, she tried to think on whether or not she would ever stop working for Junior or serving as Port’s attention assistant.

Probably not, Yang loved it all too much to let go.


End file.
